<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endings can be a Bitch by castielhughes67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520355">Endings can be a Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhughes67/pseuds/castielhughes67'>castielhughes67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Major character death - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhughes67/pseuds/castielhughes67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finish hunting; Castiel doesn’t make it too far</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endings can be a Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be sad but yay! It’s my first post!! This was inspired by a text my friend sent me so let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Castiel have always loved each other. It took them about 11 years for one of them to make a move on it. Now, Dean and Cas live together in Lebanon, Kansas living a ‘apple pie life’ together with Sam as their neighbor. They’ve given up hunting. After fighting so many battles, including God and his sister, Lucifer, Leviathan, and many others; they are done. Finally. Cas got his grace taken while fighting their final battle against Chuck. He is human now and he is at peace with that.</p><p>    Cas informs Dean he will be getting in the shower. He invites him to join but Dean just tells him he is going to go watch some TV for a few. Dean goes into their living room and plops down on the couch and puts on Dr. Sexy, MD. He watches for a few minutes till he decides he’s gonna head to bed. He turns the TV off and walks upstairs to their bedroom. </p><p>     Dean sits on their bed, smiling to himself as he thinks that they can and will finally be happy. Forever. He lays back on the bed with his eyes closed. He shifts around until he is comfortable, waiting for Cas to be done in the shower. As he’s laying there, he feels something wet land on his forehead and he opens his eyes to see something terrifying. </p><p>Cas is on the ceiling, bleeding through his t-shirt. Dean screams “Cas! NO!!” <br/>The house is engulfed with flames as Sam and Gabriel drag Dean out of the room. So much for being happy, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>